World 3: 北方海域
Мир 3-1: モーレイ海 Муреново море | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 310 | code = モーレイ海哨戒 (Патруль в Муреновом море) | text = 北方海域に艦隊を進出させ、モーレイ海を哨戒せよ！ Наступление в Северные воды и патруль Муренова моря! }} Точки и столкновения с противником Показать/Скрыть точки и столкновения с противником Дроп Показать/Скрыть дроп World 3-2: キス島沖 The Kis Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 320 | code = キス島撤退作戦 (Kis Island Withdrawal Tactics) | text = 軽巡を旗艦とした水雷戦隊、または駆逐艦のみの艦隊で、敵包囲下の北方海域キス島に突入！ 島の守備隊を無事収容せよ！ }} Stage Guide *Чтобы добраться для босса, вам потребуется флот эсминцев с легким крейсером во главе (CL + 5 DDs) либо флот, состоящий только из эсминцев. Наличие любых других кораблей во флоте направит вас в точку А . **В обновлении от 17 июля 2015 была добавлена возможность использовать легкий крейсер (CL) в качестве флагмана для прохождения карты. Ранее не допускались никакие другие корабли, кроме эсминцев. **Даже для флота, целиком состоящим из эсминцев, существует некоторая вероятность повернуть в точку А. ** Во всем остальном передвижение по карте абсолютно случайно. **Для успешного прохождения рекомендуется, чтобы все эсминцы были ремоделированы, вооружены снаряжением для двойной атаки (либо cut-in-атаки, в случае кораблей с высоким параметром удачи), а также имели полностью замакшенные характеристики (пожалуй, все, кроме ПВО). **Использование「Emergency Repair」(応急修理要員) весьма повышает шансы ваших девочек добраться до босса более-менее целыми. **Используйте формацию прямой линии (Line Ahead) во всех точках, в частности на боссе. В качестве альтернативы можно использовать формацию Line Abreast во всех точках, кроме босса, повышая шансы на уклонение от атак, но ощутимо снижая наносимый противнику урон. **Использование Abukuma Kai Ni в качестве флагмана значительно упрощает прохождение, но ее получение потребует от вас немалого количества времени, старания и, конечно же, чертежей. *'Levelling in this map' *3-2-A is a great place to level up using the following fleet composition: **'Flagship:' whatever ship you want to level up. **'If you have a submarine:' 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) SSx1」. Enemies will prioritize attacking your submarine since all of them can attack submarines. You will therefore incur minimum cost to resources, time (Submarines are cheap and quick to repair) and risk while gaining 576 EXP per battle for flagship, 768 EXP for MVP, or 1152 EXP for flagship MVP. **'If you do not have a submarine:' 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) BBx1」. CV will take out 4-5 ships while BB takes out the remaining ships. With this composition, you can level 2 DD at the same time. Although not as resource efficient as the first, it's more reasonable if you do not have a submarine that can evade well. **Having the CV/CVLx2 equipped with at least 1 fighter plane each and going to 3-2-C with double line formation can help rid of problems like having to change the ships out every few times because of low morale and can also lead to additional EXP per sortie. '''However, this is risky and may result in the loss of few buckets. '''Visit the Leveling Guide for more details on recommended formations to use. **You are encouraged to try various compositions depending on your situation, as long as you can destroy all enemy ships before the torpedo phase—an enemy ship that is not moderately damaged will fire onto your non-submarine ships. Adding a BB/BBV for the second shelling phase is also an option. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-3: アルフォンシーノ方面 The Alfonsinos | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 330 | code = アルフォンシーノ方面進出 (The Advance for Alfonsinos) | text = 空母2隻以上を擁する空母機動部隊を持って北方海域へ進出。 敵情の強行偵察を敢行せよ！ Form an Aviation fleet with at least two Carriers and search the Northern Sea for the enemy positions! }} Stage Guide * Флот должен состоять из 2 или больше CV/CVL чтобы дойти до босса. Остальные составы всегда переходят на точку B. * Один из лучших путей получения монет для фурнитуры (точка J дает средний ящик, точка K дает большой ящик) Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-4: 北方海域全域 Throughout the Northern Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 350 | code = 北方海域艦隊決戦 (Northern Sea Fleet Decisive Battle) | text = 北方海域奥地に敵艦隊の大規模泊地を発見！我が艦隊の総力を 挙げてこれを撃滅せよ！ A major enemy anchorage has been discovered deep in the northern sea. Sail out in an all-out attack to destroy it! }} Stage Guide *Никаких специальных правил для этой карты. Все пути выбираются случайно. *Одна из сложных карт для прохождения так как сложность в 9 звезд соотносится к 8 звездам карты 4-4. Почти каждая точка после первой содержит флагман BB и/или элитный BB. Флот без BB имеет мало шансов дойти до босса. *Рекомендуются 4FBB и 2CV. *Пройти карту одними субмаринами возможно, но необходима высокая удача так как есть золотые CL оснащенные сонаром и подводными бомбами, которые попадут по вашим субмаринам даже с экипированными турбинами. * Рекомендуется использовать ремоделированные SS. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-5 【Extra Operation】 北方AL海域 Aleutian Islands Campaign | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 400 | code = 北方海域戦闘哨戒 (Northern Water Combat Patrols) | text =北方海域に敵増援の動きがある。中規模の水上打撃部隊を派遣し、敵増援を捕捉、これを撃破せよ！ There is a movement of enemy reinforcements to the northern sea. Dispatch a medium size fleet, intercept the enemy reinforcements and destroy it! }} Stage Guide * To clear 3-5, you need to sink the boss 4 times. * LoS requirement from lv90 to 99 is 28 Effective LoS for G->K (radar LoS + 2* (Recon Plane LoS) + √(total LoS) ≥ 28). There is a lower LoS requirement for lower HQ levels. * One of the more efficient ways in which you can level DDs in an Extra Operation, boasting 600 exp for the flagship position and 400 for the other ships with just a B rank. Take note that enemy patterns have a good chance to deal heavy damage to DDs in the closing torpedo phase even with maximum firepower and armor. * The central route (A-E-F-K or B-E-F-K) is not recommended as there is an enemy submarine on E node which diverts attacks from DD & CL while stronger enemy ships will deal heavy damage instantly. * Some recommended fleet compositions: ** North Route (A-C-F-K): *** 3 CV + 3CLT (Planes: 5 Double Chevron fighters, rest torpedo bombers and Saiun) **** Good for clearing Quest B49 but unlikely to sink Hoppou. *** 3 CV + 2 CLT + 1 SS (Double Chevron planes required) **** Similar to above but higher chance to survive at Hoppo node. *** 3 CV + 3 SS *** 3 CV + 1 CLT + 2 SS *** 3 CV + 3 CA(V) **** Ideal for those planning to sink both Hoppou at S-rank and the boss in exchange for a slightly lower rate of getting through the BWS formation C-node. CA(V) need Type 3 Shells. *** 1 BB(V) + 1 CA(V) + 2 CLT + 2 CV *** 3 BB(V) + 3 SS(V) *** 1 CVL + 3 CA(V) + 2 BB (Quest B32) *** 1 CVL + 1 CA(V) + 2 BB + 2 CLT (Quest B32) *** 2 BB + 3 CLT + 1 CVL (Quest B32) *** 1 CV + 3 CA(V) + 2 BB ** South Route (B-G-K): *** 1 CL + 5 DD **** Regarded as the 'standard' composition, this is the strongest possible composition that is guaranteed to reach the boss via B-G-K, assuming LoS requirements are met. It is recommended to try the south route with this composition first. **** Sparkling is recommended for lower level DDs as you are unlikely to sink or disable all enemies on pre-boss nodes, which can lead to closing torpedoes critically damaging the low-armored DDs. **** Destroyers should all be in Kai or Kai 2 form and mount dual light guns for night Double Attack while the single Light Cruiser should mount dual medium guns for night Double Attack. The third slots should first be filled with Type 32 Surface Radar or Type 33 Surface Radar for accuracy and LOS requirements and if the LOS is met, Star Shell or Searchlight for enhanced night battle abilities. Exceptions to the dual light gun rule are Hatsushimo Kai Ni, Shigure Kai Ni and Yukikaze Kai, who will be optimal with dual 61cm Quintuple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount and Searchlight when in the Flagship position. **** For the final clear of the month, consider converting one of the destroyers to an Anti-Air Cut-in setup or adding something that can do both night DA and AACI. This reduces the likelihood of heavily damaged ships at node G. *** 1 CAV + 1 CL + 4 DD **** Guarantees air supremacy at the first nodes and boss nodes as long as the CAV is equipped with a seaplane bomber, vastly improving accuracy and survivability. Also due to Air Supremacy being secured while the CAV takes care of the LoS, the CL can be equipped with a night recon. **** Increased survivability and firepower over other set ups **** There is a risk of getting sent off-course to node A from the start, or to node E from B. *** 1 AV + 1 CL + 4 DD **** Another alternative which sacrifices guaranteed routing but in exchange for a preemptive torpedo strike, and the possibility of Air Parity at G node on the final clear. **** There is a risk of getting sent off-course to nodes A or E. *** 1 AO + 1 CL + 4 DD **** Pros and Cons are just like the 1AV+1CL+4DD composition, but with the AO at Kai you can equip powerful bombers, however the problem being its thin defense and its high repair cost. *** 1 CAV + 1 AO + 1 AV + 3 CL **** Heaviest possible fleet to the south node but reportedly lower node-B rate. Increased number of DD might help increase the chance of getting the south route. ** North-then-South route (A-D-B-G-K) ***This route allows bringing more powerful ships than the regular south route composition, however, an extra node is needed to pass through before reaching the enemy and thus reducing evasion and accuracy of your ships when reaching boss due to less ammo and fuel left. A fixed composition of reaching boss node via this route has not been found due to the route's low utilization rate. Some of the listed compositions have the chance to go B-G-K, whereas others might had the chance to go node E after A-D-B and some others might go A-C. The possible formations are the following: **** 2 AV + 4 DD **** 1 CLT + 2 CL + 3 SS(V) **** 1 CLT + 2 CL + 3 DD **** 1 CLT + 2 CL + 1 CAV + 2 DD **** 1 CLT + 2 CL + 1 CAV + 1 AV + 1 AO **** 1 CAV + 3 CL + 2 DD **** 1 CAV + 3 CL + 1 DD + 1 AV **** 1 AO + 1 CL + 2 SS + 2 DD Nodes and Enemy Encounters - "F" means "Final". You will always encounter this pattern when the boss gauge is 1/4 or if you've already completed this map. - Although there is no visual difference, players at HQ 84 and below will face a weaker version of the Northern Princess at node F. Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Категория:Вылазка Категория:Дроп лист Категория:Карты мира